<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever U Want by wonkimeki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455473">Whatever U Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkimeki/pseuds/wonkimeki'>wonkimeki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weki Meki (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, So Much Sexual Tension, at least I'm pretty sure it's resolved, no one seems to ship these guys ;-;, sulua fans wya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkimeki/pseuds/wonkimeki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyeon could see this coming from a mile away.</p><p>Suyeon and Lua's sexual tension escalates quickly; Doyeon had the incentive to make sure neither she nor anyone else gets near them, lest they walk in on something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ji Suyeon/Kim Sookyung | Lua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whatever U Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suyeon had to admit, that haircut did Lua a world of good.</p><p> </p><p>It's because it fits her face shape well, and really compliments her vibrant and youthful personality, is all. The shortest Suyeon ever had her hair was shoulder length, and she had her grievances on cutting it shorter (she felt it would be too ‘boyish’). Lua doesn't seem all that boyish though, despite her appearance. If anything, Suyeon wishes there were more boys who looked like Lua.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you <em>please</em> stop touching my hair?” Lua groaned. “How can I <em>not,</em>” Suyeon replied, ruffling her hair, “It’s so soft and fluffy!!!!!” “You’ve been doing this for the past 10 minutes; I think it’s time you take a rest?” Lua felt like her hair was going to fall out if this kept up.</p><p>Suyeon looked almost insulted. “How could I possibly take a rest from <em>this?</em>” She ruffled Lua’s hair even more, going so far as to sniff it.</p><p>“If you like my haircut that much, just get it yourself.” Lua didn’t understand what the big whoop was; she gets a haircut and Suyeon immediately pounces on her.</p><p>“Noooohhhhh,” Suyeon whined in English; Lua half expected Suyeon to follow with ‘Hyojung’. “It looks so much better on you, and it’s not as fun to sniff your own hair.” Suyeon doesn’t go out of her way to be cute; it just kind of happens. So it’s expected that Suyeon’s pouting would have great effect on Lua. Maybe she’ll let Suyeon touch her hair for just five more minutes.</p><p>“You know you’re absolutely adorable, right?” Suyeon cooed, grabbing Lua’s face and squishing it every which way.</p><p>“I’ve been told that, yes.” Lua tried not to let her eyes wander to the one-too-many unbuttoned shirt Suyeon was wearing.</p><p>“I mean, obviously; anyone can see that,” Suyeon proclaimed, stroking Lua’s hair.</p><p>“Hey guys whatcha up to— oH-kAY. Got it; imma head out now.” As far as Doyeon was concerned, it was only a matter of time before things got R-rated, and she was not about to stick around and find out.</p><p>“What'd you wanna ask us?” Lua chirped from behind Suyeon (the latter had progressed to sitting on the former’s lap).</p><p>“Nah, dude, it’s fine, I was just wondering if you guys wanted to get food or something,” Doyeon started making her way towards the door.</p><p>Suyeon turned her head towards Doyeon, still sitting on Lua’s lap. “Where did you wanna go?” she inquired.</p><p>Doyeon started blanking. “Uhhh, I dunno, the ramen place downtown?” This was more than a little uncomfortable.</p><p>“Eh, I’ll skip,” Suyeon turned back around.</p><p>“I mean, I kinda wanna go,” Lua objected. Suyeon pouted at her; more intensely than before. “On second thought, can you get me takeout? Small ramen with pork, a side of chicken gyoza, and a bottled green tea?”</p><p>“Uhhhh, small pork ramen, chicken gyoza, bottled green tea?” Doyeon repeated, fumbling to type it in her notes.</p><p>“Yeah,” Lua confirmed, holding off Suyeon’s hands.</p><p>“Usually you’re the touchy one,” Doyeon remarked to Lua. “I’ll be back with your—” she looked back at her notes, just in case, “Small pork ramen, chicken gyoza, and bottled green tea in about an hour; I’ll leave it on the kitchen table.”</p><p>“Thanks, Do!” Lua called out. Doyeon shot a finger gun behind her as she made her exit, closing and locking the door behind her.</p><p>Suyeon went oddly still; her hands rested on Lua’s shoulders as she looked into her eyes.</p><p>“Uhhh, what? You can get off me now.” Lua started to understand why Doyeon was so anxious to leave after stumbling into them.</p><p>Suyeon had a lot to say, but not a lot that she could. She slid off Lua’s lap to sit next to her, resting her head on her shoulder.</p><p>“Is it weird I’m being this touchy?” Suyeon pondered out loud.</p><p>“It’s only weird if you make it weird.” Lua affirmed with only slight uncertainty.</p><p>Suyeon paused, uncertain herself. “I mean, I can’t help that you’re just this adorable, you know?”</p><p>“I know. I wish I could; I’d make myself even cuter just for you.” Lua said the last part in a vaguely cute voice, tapping the tip of Suyeon’s nose.</p><p>“Eh, I’m fine with the current model.” Suyeon pinched Lua’s cheek. “Her face is so squishy already,” she remarked, kissing where she’d pinched. Lua faintly bit the inside of her lip; is it hot all of a sudden?</p><p>Suyeon laid her head in Lua’s lap, turning towards her. She took in the view, absent-mindedly tracing patterns on Lua’s midsection with her finger; Lua tried her best to ignore her ticklishness and gay panic.</p><p>“What, am I tickling you?” Suyeon remarked playfully, bringing in the other nine fingers. Lua lasted all of half a second before falling over, desperately trying to shove Suyeon off of her.</p><p>“How are you even cuter when tickled?!” Lua was too busy dying of laughter to respond, rolling off the couch they were on. Suyeon followed her, landing next to her.</p><p>As Lua started to finally recover, Suyeon slunk an arm around Lua’s waist, scooching herself closer.</p><p>“Sincerely, how is it possible that you’re <em>this</em> cute?”</p><p>Lua felt a little bolder. “How are <em>you</em> this cute? You’ve been going this whole time talking about how adorable I am; you’ve barely given me any chance to get around to you.”</p><p>Just then, a knock at the door. “Yo Lua, when you’re done making out with Suyeon, food’s on the kitchen table.”</p><p>“K, thanks again Do!”</p><p>“No prob, but you owe me boba.” Doyeon’s voice trailed off.</p><p>Suyeon grabbed Lua’s wrist before the latter could get up to get her food. “Are you gonna come back?” Suyeon pouted for the third time. “Yes, I’m coming back, calm down,” Lua sighed. Suyeon flashed a sly grin, climbing back onto the couch; a part of her wished Doyeon wasn't joking.</p><p>After about one and a half excruciatingly long (for Suyeon at least) minutes, Lua finally returned, wielding the bag triumphantly. She set it down in front of Suyeon.</p><p>“Figured we could share,” she shrugged.</p><p>“Thank youuuuuuuu,” Suyeon cooed in relatively decent English.</p><p>“You’re welcomeeeee,” Lua replied in slightly more relatively decent English.</p><p>They shared a laugh, stopping afterwards to just kind of look at each other. The room shifted; Doyeon was right to hightail it out of there ASAP.</p><p>“We should probably get to eating the actual food,” Suyeon chuckled nervously.</p><p>“Yeah, we should,” Lua chuckled back equally nervously.</p><p>They ate in relative silence. Every once in a while, Suyeon would gesture for Lua to feed her. Lua’d then feed her, and they’d have awkward eye contact while Lua’s chopsticks were in Suyeon’s mouth.</p><p>“Pass me that bottle real quick,” Suyeon gestured to the bottle of green tea.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Just pass me it; I’ll show you.” Suyeon’s goals were beyond Lua’s understanding.</p><p>The bottle was slightly less than a third full. Suyeon grabbed the bottle by the cap, ensuring it was screwed on tightly, and flipped it. It landed first try.</p><p>“Wow, so impressive,” Lua remarked sarcastically. In her defense, it was rather underwhelming.</p><p>“I’m not done yet!!” Suyeon then grabbed the bottle by the bottom, flipping it again. She capped it first try.</p><p>“OHHHHHHHHH, how you like that!!” Suyeon crowed.</p><p>“That was really impressive, not gonna lie.” Apparently, in addition to a killer vocalist and arithmetic whiz, Suyeon was also a master bottle flipper.</p><p>“Hell yeah it was,” Suyeon gloated, getting in Lua’s face. A little too much in Lua’s face. Realizing this, she backed off, her cockiness faded. There was a pause; the room shifted again.</p><p>“Yeah, it was,” Lua nodded, assuring Suyeon it was all good.</p><p>The corner of Suyeon’s mouth lifted slightly. “Yeah.”</p><p>Lua jutted her chin towards the still-flipped bottle. You gonna finish that?</p><p>“Hell yeah I am,” Suyeon grinned, leaning over behind Lua to get the tea. Lua couldn’t help but stare. When Suyeon retrieved the bottle, she and Lua locked eyes yet again.</p><p>Lua tipped her head slightly, eyeing Suyeon, who was hunched over on all fours from getting the bottle.</p><p>Suyeon looked up at Lua. From her vantage point, Lua seemed to loom above her. The power and stance Lua held interested her.</p><p>Neither dared to touch the other. They stilled, observing, content with their dynamic. Suyeon lowered herself to rest on her forearms; Lua hunched down with her, never breaking eye contact. Lua lay down facing her, somewhat to Suyeon’s disappointment (she liked Lua higher up). Lua tickled the underside of Suyeon’s chin; she was expecting something from her.</p><p> </p><p>Suyeon lay down on her side. She fought, hard. She bore her gaze into Lua’s eyes, determined to not venture.</p><p> </p><p>Lua dared venture.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was only gonna include a lil sexual tension in this but oops</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>